


The Choices we Make

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a reason John chooses Elizabeth over Teyla. Set mid third season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choices we Make

**Author's Note:**

> On LJ, SK complained about the Sheylas frakking Elizabeth and she asked for this: "Just once, I wanna see a fic where John passes on Teyla and chooses Elizabeth because she's not all flash and glitter, because she is the solid and stable one, whose quiet determination makes her more beautiful than any exotic face or supernatural ability. Enough with the damn piggish clichés." This is how I interpreted it. SK, I hope you like it, cause this one really is for you!

One of the things Ronon enjoys to do most is sit in the messhall and watch the people around him. From the scientists who bicker over a problem and inhale their meals to the gateroom technicians who love to gossip and take their time with their food to visiting Athosians with their hectic children. 

Ronon has also become quite good at picking out couples. Some are overly obvious like Rodney and Katie or Carson and Cadman. Others are a lot more difficult to recognize, like Lorne and Heightmeyer or Chuck and Miko. Others are completely one-sided and sometimes very difficult to recognize. Some expedition members have become very efficient in hiding their feelings towards others.

"This spot still free?"

The seemingly carefree voice brings Ronon out of his thoughts and he nods as John Sheppard sits down opposite of him.

"How's it going?" John asks and Ronon shrugs, watching Teyla enter the messhall as she looks at their table and gives Ronon a smile. 

"I think Teyla's in love with you." Ronon deadpans and John almost chokes in the water he's drinking.

When he finally stops coughing, he looks at Ronon like a deer caught in headlights.  
"What?" He barely manages.

Ronon shrugs again. "Just pointing out what I see."

"What you..." He stops and it takes every fiber in his body to stop himself from looking over his shoulder towards the table Teyla is sitting at.

Another shrug and Ronon stands up, clearing his tray of the table.

As he walks out of the room, John seems to come out of a daze and jumps up, forgetting about his food and running after his friend.  
"You can't just say something like that and then leave!"

Ronon stops and turns to him. "Why not?"

"Why..." John groans and wipes a hand through his hair. "Why did you tell me that? She's in my team... our team!"

"I was just pointing out the obvious. Trying to clear some things up."

"What things? There was nothing to clear up!"

Ronon stays quiet and just looks at him.

"Now what do I do? I don't want to kick her out of the team."

"Then don't..."

"But she... how can I still work with her?"

"Half of the women here have their eye on you." He shrugs again. "Still don't see the problem."

John groans. "What do I say to her?"

"The same you would always say to her."

"But it's not the same."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean, why not? Because you just told me she loves me."

"And do you love her?"

John gives him an unsure look. "I euhm... no. Not like that anyway."

"No? Why not?"

"Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"She's like a sister to me and she's not my type."

"Not your type? She's a strong, independent and good woman."

"She is, but she's not my type."

"Then what is your type?"

John gives him another questioning look and clears his throat.

"Do we have to do this now."

Ronon just stares at him silently and John rakes a nervous hand through his hair.

"Alright!" He finally concedes with a groan. "I like a woman who can stand up for herself, but not in a violent sort of way more like someone who can verbally kick someone's ass. I like women who are beautiful but don't make a daily quest out of it to openly show that. I like women who are solid and stable and thus make me feel more solid and stable. I like women who have this quiet determination about them and a sort of mystery that there's something about them that you still need to discover and that you wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life trying to discover. I like women who can speak entire speeches by just one look." John lets out a breath. "I can't believe I just told you all of that."

Ronon grins just slightly. "I can't believe you just described Weir."

The look on John's face is one of shock. "I did not!"

Ronon's grin grows with every word. "You totally did. And maybe you should think about why you did that."

"Elizabeth and I are just friends."

Putting a hand on his friend's shoulder, Ronon inched a bit closer. "But she's not like a sister to you."

At that he turns around and starts walking out of the corridor, leaving a completely flabbergasted John behind. But right before he exits, he turns back, a naughty grin all over his face. "Oh yeah, Teyla isn't in love with you."

John's look is both surprised and relieved. "You set me up!"

Laughing, Ronon nods. "And you totally fell for it."

With a sprint, John goes after Ronon. "You better run, big guy!!"

\---

That evening, John finds himself in front of Elizabeth's quarters. He wants to pace in the corridor, but knows it's useless. Instead he gathers all his courage together and knocks.

Only moments later the door is opened and he's looking into the eyes of the woman he's been secretly in love with for a long time now.  
"John?" Her smile is kind, but questioning. It's not normal that he's at her door at this hour without news of a crisis.

"Can I... Can we talk?"

"Of course." She nods and lets him inside.

He hasn't been in her room often and even after knowing her for so long, it still makes him somewhat nervous.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asks after he stays quiet.

Shaking his head, he stops himself pacing again. "No, no, I'm... I'm good."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Taking a deep breath, he turns to her, but can't keep his eyes locked with hers. He knows it will worry her.

"John?" The worry is already overly obvious in her voice.

"I had a talk with Ronon today."

He can easily picture her expecting look and he rakes a hand through his hair, still avoiding looking directly at her.

"He told me Teyla's in love with me."

For a moment it stays quiet and he can feel the tension rising between them.

"Oh." Is all she says after some time and maybe it's his wishful thinking, but there's a hint of hurt in that one syllable.

"But he was lying." John quickly continues.

"Then why did he..."

"He wanted me to realize something."

He can feel her coming closer to him and suddenly his toes are very interesting.

"What are you saying, John?"

There's something in her voice, something that makes him desperately want to look up to her. But he's afraid that if he does that, he'll chicken out, so instead he keeps studying his toes and takes another deep breath.  
"He made me describe the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." Another deep breath. "And he concluded I perfectly described you."

Her soft, warm hand touches his cheek and he can't do a lot more than close his eyes and lean into her touch.

"You described me?" she asks in a whisper.

"Perfectly," he whispers in return, eyes still closed.

"You'd choose me over Teyla?" 

There's hesitation and uncertainty in her voice, and he doesn't want her to doubt him, so he opens his eyes and looks her straight in the eye.  
"Always."

"I thought Teyla was your type," she says softly and he shakes his head, taking her hand in his, still not really believing her other hand is still on his cheek. The feeling is incredible and he never wants it to pass.

"She used to be, but then I met you. I'm done with glitter and glamour. I want solid and stable." At this point it's about more than just Teyla or Elizabeth. It's about how much he has changed since he met her and she knows that too.

"So I'm not glitter and glamour?" she asks, a teasing smile spreading over her face.

"In your own amazing way, you are," he whispers and inches closer.

"Nice save, flyboy."

He grins and slowly closes the distance between them.

As the kiss deepens, his brain short-circuits with the final thought that he should thank Ronon for pointing out the obvious. He would always choose someone like Elizabeth over someone like Teyla.

The end


End file.
